In aircraft engines there is a need to support a gear case from an intermediate housing. The structure is subject to engine vibration, miscellaneous acceleration (g) forces and differential thermal expansion.
Transverse thermal expansion between support locations must be accepted by sliding of the support to avoid locked in thermal stress. The support must be clamped softly enough to allow this, but clamped firmly enough to be able to resist excessive vibration and fretting corrosion by means of frictional dampening.
Prior art loose fit or linkage connections did not accomplish these objectives.